Barney's Blog
Barney's Blog is a blog kept by Barney Stinson, one of the main characters of ''How I Met Your Mother''. Each entry is usually in response to what occurs during the episodes. Blog Entries #Ted Suits Up #Venn Diagram... #Lick My Bells #Directions To The Dump #Shooting Women In A Barrel #Update #Findings #Halloween Sluts #Barney's Mail "Sack" #Lemon Law #Holiday Spirits #Let's Close A Deal #Barney's Mail "Sack" 2 #A Term Is Conceived #Party Alert! #Getting Unpsyched Through Film #Barney's Mail "Sack" 3 #Breaking Down Bridesmaids #Haiku? Hiya! #Brocabulary Lesson #When Should You Wear Jeans To A Strip Club... Never! #Winter Oh! - Lympics #Recycling #Launching A Thousand Relationships #Sweet Sixteen #Road To My Pants #The Air Up There #Too Tall For My Britches #Diversifying Your Online Portfolio #Sexual Profiling #An Open Letter To Clark Butterfield #Waterbed's Death Bed #Barneypalooza 2006 #Chicks x 2 #Rack-Jack Alert #Occupation Stimulation #The Amazing Morning-After System #Huntin' Coug #Swarley's Blog #Barney's Guide To Gambling #Sunken Treasure #Stinson V. Stinson #Take Two Awesomes And Don't Call Me In The Morning #Popping Your Big Apple #The Barnabus Stinson Presidential Library #The Stinson Super Bowl Party Sportsbook #Barney's Mail "Sack" 4 #The Barney Stinson Theatre Experience #License Not To Drive #Stinson's Instant Love Nest - "STILN" #The Barney Stinson Bachelor Party Experience #The Price Is Always Right #It's For The Bride Scavenger Hunt #Visual Aid? Visual Laid #Tattoozled #Just Visiting! #Three-Way #Sexploration #The Hot/Crazy Scale #Ted Mosby, Sex Architect #Barney's Mail "Sack" 5 #St. Barney's Day #8.3 Seconds – That’s All You’ve Got To Make A First Impression #Scrapbooking #The Pyramid Of Screaming #Beach Videos #The Bro Code #A Call To Wings #Barney's Mail "Sack" 6 #Emrgency Rroom #Overcoming Illness #The Host With The Most #I Heart NJ #Interveneous Injection #The Bro Code 2 #Doing Hard Time #Not A Father's Day #Barney Stinson University (B.S.U.) #Naked Man! #Everybody's Kung-Fu Fighting #Dear Santa #Barney's Mail "Sack" 7 #Bingo! #Italian Leather Clad Foot In The Door #Casting Couch #The Greatest Story Ever Told #Couture Watch: Nightshirt Makes Night Moves #Oh Canada #Old Person Quiz #The Fantasy Fantasy League #3, 4, Knock On My Door #Crunching The Numbers #As Fast As I Can #Barney's Mail "Sack" 8 #Define This! #Why Girls MUST Wear Jeans to a Strip Club... #Notes From Class: Robin 101 #Worst Night Ever #Canadian Citizenship #Barney Knows #Girls Or Food #The Playbook #The Slap Stops Here! #Dress To Impress #Girls Vs. Suits - This Time Its Personal! #Martin Luther King Day #Roosevelt Peter "Mustache Pete" Drexel #Super Bowl #A History Of Hotness #Barney's Book Report #How To Take Perfect Pictures #What History Says #Shedding A Tear #Kiddie Rules #Movie Review: The Wedding Bride (2010) #45 #Summer Breeze... Up The Summer Skirt #From The Files Of Li'l Barney #The Playbook! #Boobonyms #A Bro-Working Relationship #Challenge Accepted! #Calling All Hotties #Barney Stinson: A Life Of Awesome #No Porn? No Prob! #Blitz #"How To Be Awesome" - Chapter 83: The Mermaid Theory #Barney's Favorite Things #Partner Up #Hard To Get #A Public Service Announcement #The Sex Sense #My One And Only Rule #Father & Son #Personality Improvements #Boom Goes The Dynamite #Landmarks #R & Double D #Truth Stretchers #Duck You, Marshall Eriksen #Dr. Barney Stinson's Consultations #Brocus Group #How To Dress... Your Baby #The Awesomest Things #Oh, Canada... #It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And You Feel Foin!) #Two Bros And A Baby #Shafted #Puzzles! #Barney For Leader #Barney's Mail "Sack" 9 #EPS #The Sex Tape Conundrum #A Rose By Any Other Name #Broman Empire #Patent Pending #Barney's Mail "Sack" 10 #Come Work For Goliath National Bank #The Great Barndini #Interrogation Room, Sweet Interrogation Room #Phone Sex Mad-Libs #The Pre-Shtup #The Stinsonian Calendar #Splitsville #Jury Booty #Stinson's Choice #Bro Bibs #The Bro Code For Parents #Bro-Dog Accessories #The Twelve Days Of Christmas #Jinx! #New Play! #The Splendiferous Adventures... #Prop 69 #Kicked in the Donuts #Personal Brolongings #The Ashtray #The Weekend at Barney's #High-Five Realty #Uncle Barney's Mail Sack #Ridonkulous #The Bro-Mitzvah #Greater NY's Laser Tag Rankings #Public Service Bronouncement #From the Brotebook #Great Grandmother Russia #The Night Of The Barely Living Dead #Broliferation #Fake Listening #Wedding Questionnaire #Another Grate Idea #Weigh To Go #Bangevator Conversion Kit #The Player King Of New York City #Awesome Idea Exchange #That's The Dream #Slap Judgement #BUI (Blogging Under the Influence) #Holiday Ins #The Awesome Rules #Too Many Manhattans #Suits For Sale #The Mosby Boys #App-Bro-Tizers #Failed Marriage Vows #High Infinity #The End Episode Mentions The following is a list of episodes where Barney's Blog is specifically mentioned by one of the characters. While riding in a cab, Barney's so excited Ted finally suited up at his request that he's going to put it in his blog. "Look at you, you beautiful bastard, you suited up. This is totally going in my blog." Barney tells Lily one of the twenty-four similarities between women and fish, realizing that since she didn't know that, she didn't read his blog. "One of the twenty-four similarities between women and fish is that they're both attracted to shiny objects. You really never read my blog, do you?" Barney angrily shouts to Ted when he ditches him to get a tattoo with Amy. "This is so going in my blog!" Ted explains to the group why Barney goes to pet stores to pick up women. "God bless you, Ted. You're reading my blog." Ted admits it and explains he is often bored at work. Later in his apartment, Barney is seen typing into his blog, reflecting on all the women he saw earlier as part of of his search for the mystery girl. However the entry was never really posted. Barney's co-worker Randy, who Barney asks to be his wingman when he and Ted aren't talking, says that he regularly reads the blog. "I have been reading your blog for years. You are like a god to me. " Robin's co-worker Don is naked when Robin enters his house. "...It's called 'The Naked Man' I read it on some guy's blog." In the cab, Barney mentions a rule from his blog to Marshall. "The rule is no kids until you're at least 45. Do you ever read my blog?! It's gotten a lot better." Barney gets in a fight with Robin about being unable to post a boner joke on the blog, leading into their divorce. "It's not a business, Barney, it's a blog, okay?" Notes and Trivia *Barney's Blog is maintained and written each week by Matt Kuhn, one of the writers for the show. *The song that plays when Barney is seen typing on his blog in is the theme song for the show " ". This memento from the beginning of Neil Patrick Harris' career makes the entire scene resemble the scene at the end of every episode of "Doogie Howser M.D." where Doogie would write an entry in his digital diary. *The blog may also be seen as a reference to the movie "Dr Horrible Song-Along's Blog " in which Neil Patrick Harris plays the central character. Category:Recurring Elements Category:Barney's Blog